


Zagreus is an Accidental Voyeur to Orpheus and Eurydice's Weird Kink Shit

by Radium_225



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Art, Comic, Cowgirl, F/M, Multi, The sex position not the other kind, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_225/pseuds/Radium_225
Summary: Three of Zagreus's visits to Orpheus and Eurydice in Asphodel.(This is a weight gain comic, please mind the tags.)
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Zagreus is an Accidental Voyeur to Orpheus and Eurydice's Weird Kink Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!!! Eurydice gives off major feeder vibes, and Orpheus is so scraggly and thin that I can't help wanting to fatten him up a little. I have other, non-kink-related Orpheus content on the backburner, but I had to get this out of my system.


End file.
